First Kiss
by BecsX
Summary: [Primeval] The title is pretty self explanatory… this is how I hope Abby and Stephens first kiss will happen.


**Title:** First Kiss

**Summary:** Primeval The title is pretty self explanatory… this is how I hope Abby and Stephens fist kiss will happen.

**Pairing: **Abby/Stephen

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Primeval… there would be far more than 6 eps a series if I did!!

**A/N:** This is my first Primeval fic. I found there to be a definite lack of Primeval fics out there so I figured I'd write my own! Hope you enjoy it.

Review if you did (so I know to write more :p)!

* * *

She grinned at him as he walked towards her. She had been attracted to him from the start; he was what she would think of as classically good looking. He wasn't what she usually went for but he had certainly caught her eye from the beginning.

He was good looking and, as she got to know him, she found he was gushing with charm, intelligence and _something_ that she found entirely irresistible.

Alright, so she was attracted to him, she'd have to be blind not to be, but would the attraction become something more? Something deeper? Short answer, yes.

As time went on they became friends, good friends. He could make her laugh and he clearly cared about more than the way he looked. In fact, he had gone so far as to say that he really didn't care about how he looked and that right there made Abby that little bit more attracted to him.

He was always gorgeous in her eyes and, as he continued to walk to her, she saw it now more than ever. He wore a simple shirt with jeans, a gun in his belt that looked as though it belonged there and a small smile on his face.

"Hi" was all he said as he sat down next to her on the log she was perched on.

"Hi" she replied with the same goofy grin she wore as he approached "How's it going back there?"

"Fine" he replied nonchalantly "I'm more concerned with you. You took quite a hit, are you sure you're alright?"

"I told you" she laughed, he never stopped worrying about her "I'm perfectly fine. It just got me a little dizzy for a second."

"Yes well a blow to the head would do that to you. The Doctor said you're alright right?"

"Yep, ship shape."

He nodded slowly "Good." She saw him glance at her out of the corner of her eye and smiled slightly. It never ceased to amaze her how much he looked out for her. She had never had anyone so concerned with her safety before; true, she had never been involved in tracking dinosaurs and making sure they got back to their time before but that wasn't the point. She loved the feeling it gave her knowing that someone she cared about more than anything, cared about her too. It was one thing that she was sure she'd never get tired of feeling.

She looked at him and, without giving her actions any thought- she was sure she wouldn't have considered doing what she was about to do if she had thought about it- she lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was only a little shocked when she felt his arm move around her to rest across her shoulders. She smiled again as she felt his thumb move up and down on her bare arm as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be doing. She realised as she sat with him that she had never felt so safe in her life. Even amidst the creatures that were supposed to have been dead millions of years before, even with the insane ideas coming reality and things that she had once thought impossible happening right before her eyes, she had never felt so safe in her entire life.

She sighed in contentment as he pulled her a little closer to his side and dropped a feather light kiss in her hair. She looked up at him looking right back down at her and felt a familiar pull. She glanced at his lips unable to control herself. Her eyes flicked up to his just in time to see him dragging his gaze back to meet hers. She held her breath as he leant down slowly she knew what was about to happen and the thrill that she felt spurred her to meet him half way.

As their lips met that something that had been missing in both of their lives slotted in to place. The kiss was slow and tentative at first though, as both realised the other wasn't going to pull away; it intensified into something fiery and passionate. She turned her body towards him fully and he allowed his left hand to delve into her short hair whilst his right snaked around her back and came to rest on the small of her back.

Her hands weren't still, they too roamed over his body before they moved up, one resting on the back of his neck, her fingers caressing him just above his hair line, her other hand came to rest on his cheek as their lips continued to move against one another. Stephen, encouraged by her response, swept his tongue over her bottom lip, silently asked for entrance, something that she gave more than willingly.

Stephen grinned against her lips as a small moan escaped her, the hand on the small of her back swept up to pull her closer to him still.

He leant forward as she leaned back, pulling him down with her, their surroundings apparently forgotten. It was only when a tight cough broke through their haze did they break the kiss for a second, they gazed into one another's eyes before Stephen moved in for another kiss.

Another cough, louder and more insistent than the last, finally bought the pair to their senses. They jumped apart as Cutters laugh made them realise exactly where they were.

"Nick!" Stephen exclaimed attempting to remove the grin from his face, something that was apparently easier said than done.

"Stephen. Abby." Cutter replied barely containing his laughter "I thought you two would like to know another anomaly has shown up."

"Right." Abby replied standing and moving to follow Cutter as he turned away. Stephen stood too but instead of moving to follow Cutter immediately as Abby had expected him to, he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him before he bent to place a swift kiss on her lips.

"We'll talk later alright?" he asked, knowing the answer before he asked.

She smiled brightly before nodding "Alright" she said.

He kissed her again; it was almost as though he couldn't contain himself, something that Abby found entirely surprising and utterly endearing. "Duty calls" he grinned as he finally moved to follow Cutter.

* * *

_THE END!_

Thanks for reading and remember to review if you liked it!

Just Breathing.


End file.
